


Fantods

by ryanmichaels



Category: Fall Out Boy, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, doctor strange secretly know them, infinity war au bitches, major character death because fuck you, patrick is wanda, pete is vision, peterick as scarlet vision
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmichaels/pseuds/ryanmichaels
Summary: F A N T O D S(n.) state of extreme anxiety, distress.patricknya telah hilang hari ini.[INFINITY WAR AU](spoiler alert.)





	Fantods

**Author's Note:**

> patrick stump dan pete wentz adalah musisi independen dan pastinya bukan milik saya, karena kalau iya berarti saya adalah pimp.  
> /gadeng/  
> infinity war milik marvel ya gan, kalo milik saya sudah saya ubah ceritanya dari dulu.  
> karya ini sifatnya adalah fiksi dan non profit.
> 
> songs that go well for this fic:  
> \- afraid; by the neighbourhood.  
> \- light behind your eyes; by my chemical romance.

_F A N T O D S_

_ (n.) state of extreme anxiety, distress.  _

patricknya telah hilang hari ini.

[ I N F I N I T Y  W A R  A U ]

_(spoiler alert.)_

            I.

            dahulu, dia dipanggil vision.

            nama yang aneh. vision. semakin menjelaskan fakta bahwa ia bukanlah manusia. bahwa dia hanyalah sebuah robot–vibranium adalah tubuhnya; batu pikiran adalah kesadarannya; jarvis, stark, dan banner adalah ayah pikirannya. dia tak mempunyai kesadaran sendiri. dia hanyalah–dia hanyalah _mesin._

            **_tidak natural._ **

            **_automaton._ **

            **_kesadaran buatan._ **

            datanglah seorang patrick maximoff, yang secara santai memanggilnya ‘peter’.

 

            II.

            patrick martin maximoff.

            usia, 20 tahun. baru saja kehilangan saudara kembarnya, vaughn ryan maximoff.

            warga negara sokovia, menjadi salah satu dari sedikitnya subjek berhasil percobaan hydra. percobaan. bukan manusia. tikus lab.

            patrick berkekuatan telekinesis tak terbendung. dia dapat membunuh, demi tuhan! itu hal yang terburuk. dia membencinya. dia membenci dirinya untuk menyetujui proyek itu.

            walau pete tahu patrick tak menyukai dirinya, tetapi pete menyukai sentuhannya yang menenangkan dan tatapannya yang melihatnya sebagai _manusia_.

            patrick menghargainya.

 

            III.

            pete menyetujui perjanjian wina.

            patrick tidak.

            jadi stark menyuruhnya menahan patrick di gedung avenger.

            dan pete terpaksa mengubur rasa sakitnya dalam-dalam ketika melihat patrick menatapnya dengan rasa putus asa yang teramat sangat ketika dia menguarkan rasa takutnya.

            “maafkan aku. aku tak bisa hidup seperti ini, _terkekang_ , _ditakuti_ , _ketakutan_ ,” ungkap patrick parau, tangannya bersinar merah selagi dia mendorong pete turun. “maafkan aku, _vision_.”

            hatinya runtuh.

            patrick memanggilnya _vision_.

 

            IV.

            _civil war_ menghancurkan mereka.

            secara fisik? bisa jadi. rhodey, terutama.

            tetapi secara emosional? pete dan patricklah korban terbesarnya.

 

             V.

             sungguh aneh bagaimana sebuah perjalanan ke inggris dapat merubah hubungan mereka.

             patrick menjaga agar pete tetaplah stabil dan pete menemukan cara untuk mengubah penampilannya –menjadi pria berdarah afrika-jerman, berambut hitam pendek, bermata cokelat tua menawan. pete mengajari patrick cara mengontrol kekuatannya.

             mereka mendapat kerja dengan upah lumayan di toko terdekat dan menemukan apartemen bagus dengan harga sewa murah, jadi hidup mereka sekarang tidaklah buruk.

 

             VI.

             thanos mengincar batu-batu abadi.

             patrick tahu, cepat atau lambat, dia akan kehilangan pete. tapi dia tak menyangka akan nyaris kehilangannya secepat ini –secepat perjalanan singkat mereka ke stasiun setelah satu tahun hidup tenang.

             patrick belum siap. tidak.

             takdir, jangan ambil pete darinya dalam waktu dekat.

 

             VII.

             pete tidak percaya kepada tuhan. dia, toh, cuma mesin.

             tapi kali ini, dia berdoa.

_terima kasih, tuhan. kau telah datangkan steve rogers untuk membantu kami._

             VIII.

             pete mengusulkan untuk mengambil dan menghancurkan batu pikiran. semua setuju.

             kemudian, kerajaan wakanda menjadi tujuan mereka.

             dan mau tak mau, patrick tahu inilah akhir dari segalanya.

             beberapa menit kemudian, shuri udaku mulai mengadakan operasi untuk mengambil _mind stone_ dari dahi pete.

 

             IX.

             pertarungan terakhir terjadi di wakanda.

             dalam beberapa cara, pete juga tahu bahwa semua tak akan berjalan lancar.

             pete tahu dari bagaimana kapten rogers– _the nomad_ , koreksinya secara tak sadar–mulai memasang raut serius dan sedikit sedih ( _pasrah? putus asa? mengetahui?_ ) ketika memandangi cakrawala kerajaan itu yang kini dipenuhi monster alienoid.

             pete tahu dari cengkraman kuat sang serigala putih di senapannya, pete tahu dari ketegangan postur raja t’challa.

             thanos telah datang.

 

             XI.

             “patrick. ini saatnya.”

_tidak._

             tidak. tidak.

             tidak.

 

             XII.

             “tidak apa-apa. hancurkan saja.”

             bibir bawah patrick bergetar. “aku tak bisa, pete!”

             pete tersenyum sedih. diambilnya tangan patrick, dan mendekatkannya ke _mind stone_. dia bisa merasakan sihir kasihnya:

             –menggelitik,

                      menyengat,

 _kuat_.

             “lakukan saja, patrick.

                       aku mencintaimu.”

 

            XIII.

            thanos punya _time stone_.

            tentu saja. tentu saja.

            supernova pete kembali menyatu menjadi pete, _lagi._

            patrick menjerit, menerjang titan gila itu.

            terlambat.

            thanos sudah mengambil paksa batu itu.

 

             XIV.

             pete hanya bisa memandang ketika thanos melemparkan patrick menjauh.

             pete hanya bisa memandang ketika thanos bergulat dengan thor.

             pete hanya bisa memandang ketika thanos menjetikkan jari itu.

             _pete hanya bisa memandang._

 

             XV.

             langkah patrick berat.

             dia berlari menuju pete.

             sekarat, terluka, diam.

             dia hanya punya waktu untuk mendekap tubuh yang dingin sebelum dia pun terburai.

             pete menutup matanya.

             bodoh. dia sangat bodoh.

             _patricknya telah hilang hari ini._

 

* * *

 

_(omake.)_

             strange melihat sekeliling.

             kehampaan.

             akhir dari hidup rasanya seperti ini, ya?

             dia pernah merasakan ini–sekecap rasa dari kematian. rasa sakit, dan luka.

             matanya mengerjap ketika melihat sesuatu.

             dua cahaya. merah warnanya.

             oh. dua insan yang sering ia jumpai dalam mimpi.

             patrick dan pete.

             strange merasakan bibirnya melengkung menjadi senyuman.

_tentu saja. dua sejoli itu berhasil menemukan satu sama lain._

_bahkan dalam kematian._

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha gue suka deh nge angst gajelas gini.  
> dedicated to the one and only kikin, an angst trash.  
> btw masih ga terima ending iw woi bangsat kalian russo bersaudara.  
> sekian, terima kasih.  
> jangan lupa leave kudos ya gan!  
> xoxo,  
> v.r.m.


End file.
